Vida cotidiana
by Rivannnameless
Summary: Headcanon sobre como seria la vida en pareja de Merlin y Romani. Regalo para una amiga.


**Vida cotidiana**

 _Esto está basado en mi headcanon relacionado con una imagen preguntando quien es quien en una relación. Se lo dedico a mi querida waifu porque esta es la ship que ella me dio y porque la quiero mucho que ella lo sabe. Son momentos cortos de cada uno de los puntos. En cursiva esta la pregunta en español._

* * *

 _~¿Quién es el mimoso?~_

Era algo no hablado entre ellos que el más mimoso, pegajoso en la opinión de Romani, de los dos era Merlín. Daba igual si estaban viendo una serie o película, o si Romani estaba terminando algún trabajo en el ordenador, Merlín siempre iba a encontrar el modo de poder abrazarse a él, o conseguir que Romani acariciara su cabeza.

 _~¿Quién hace la cama?~_

Por muchas veces que intentara hacer colaborar a Merlín, este simplemente acababa escaqueándose, ya fuera recoger la casa o hacer algo tan simple como hacer la cama. Pero si el doctor estaba ocupado y se iba sin hacerla y no podía volver hasta tarde, siempre aparecía hecha junto a la cena. Y aunque le preguntara a Merlín este nunca diría nada, así que la forma de agradecerle sin hablar que hiciera esas cosas cuando el no podía era alguna muestra de cariño como un abrazo o un beso en la frente, el cual ninguno comentaría, Merlín ya había descubierto lo incomodo que era el sofá por comentar esas muestras de cariño que tan tímidamente le daba el otro.

 _~¿Quién se levanta primero?~_

Siempre, puntual el primero en despertar nada más oír el despertador era Romani. A continuación y tras vestirse para ir a trabajar despertaba a Merlín, porque si no le despertaba no se levantaría hasta por la tarde, y no haría nada útil en ese día. Estaba claro que si no trabaja el nadie en esa casa trabajaría si de Merlín dependiera.

 _~¿Quién tiene el gusto más extraño en música?~_

Al principio, antes de que Romani descubriera el trabajo secreto de Merlín, este siempre se reía de él por gustarle aquella idol. Claro está, hasta que un día que se suponía que iba a llegar tarde de trabajar llego más pronto, y fue cuando descubrió que hacia su novio mientras no estaba. Decir que el enfado al descubrir que aquella idol que tanto le gustaba era el idiota de su novio que siempre se reía de sus gustos musicales le duro una semana. Tras la cual, el que paso a ser molestado fue Merlín, como venganza por todo aquello.

 _~¿Quién es más protector?~_

A simple vista, todos pensarían que el más protector de los dos era Merlín, siempre pegado a su novio, y tratando que no le pasara nada. Porque claro, para él Romani era una persona inocente de la que cualquiera se podría aprovechar. Pero sus amigos más cercanos sabían bien que no siempre las cosas eran como lo parecían. Y todos sabían cómo Romani se encargaba de que cuando Merlín actuaba como Magi Mari se encargaba de que no le pasara nada, aunque nunca lo dijera o le dejase verlo. Pero eso era un secreto, y ninguno de los dos iba a saber lo que él otro hacía por él, Eso era algo que solo sus amigos sabían, y que nunca les dirían.

 _~¿Quién canta en la ducha?~_

Merlín, y no solo en la ducha, desde que Romani descubrió que era Magi Mari siempre estaba tarareando alguna canción por la casa, estuviera solo o acompañado. Pero si estaba acompañado siempre buscaba alguna excusa para molestar a su novio cantando. El sonrojo y la sonrisa que este ponía cuando pensaba que no le miraba no tenía nada que ver, su móvil sabía bien que no, pero si esa carpeta con fotos de su novio no era descubierta sería mejor para él.

 _~¿Quién llora durante las películas?~_

Por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, Romani, aunque siempre intentaba hacerse el duro. Pero cuando Merlín le ofrecía los pañuelos que siempre tenía cerca para esos momentos simplemente le miraba haciendo puchero, y los aceptaba, pegándose más al otro para continuar viendo la película que hubieran elegido. Aquel era uno de los momentos preferidos de la pareja.

 _~¿Quién gasta más cuando salen a comprar?~_

Merlín siempre estaba gastando dinero en conseguir ropa, maquillaje y todas las cosas que usaba cuando era un idol. Aunque Romani nunca veía que es lo que compraba, siempre se preguntaba de donde sacaba todo el dinero para comprar aquello puesto que nunca le había visto trabajar. Cuando se lo preguntaba Merlín simplemente se reía, diciéndole que ya lo averiguaría algún día. Y vaya que si lo averiguo, al final la sorpresa que iba a darle a su novio llegando antes de trabajar se la llevo el. Pero nunca dejo de comprar merchandasing de Magi Mari. Incluso pudiendo disfrutar en persona a la Magi Mari real, seguía siendo su fan y comprando todo lo que salía. Aunque estaba vez ambos manejaban el dinero de la casa juntos, después de tanto tiempo viviendo juntos.

 _~¿Quién besa más bruscamente?~_

Cuando les preguntaron aquello, Merlín si rio, todos asumieron que era él, y eso le hacía gracia. Porque realmente, aunque Romani fuera a veces muy tímido y le costara dar muestras de afecto, cuando lo hacía era él más lanzado de los dos. A él le gustaba más los besos largos y las caricias, mientras que Romani siempre le gusto más los besos fuertes y los leves mordiscos que iba dándole.

 _~¿Quién es más dominante?~_

Y sin embargo, aunque a la hora de besarse y de darse muestras de afecto Romani fuera el más lanzado y brusco, al final del día el más dominante acababa siendo Merlín, era un acuerdo no hablado entre ambos. Y es que a Romani le gustaba mucho notar el cuerpo de su novio sobre él, agarrándole contra la superficie que más cerca tuvieran en aquellos momentos de intimidad. Porque aun estando aprisionado entre sus brazos, aquel era un lugar donde se sentía seguro.

 _~Extra~_

Por eso, cuando después de 7 años de estar saliendo de los cuales cinco los vivieron juntos anunciaron que se iban a casar ninguno de sus amigos se sorprendió, y simplemente fueron con ellos a celebrar el compromiso diciéndoles que ya era hora de que se casaran, que llevaban tiempo esperando la noticia. Sobre quien gano la porra de cuanto iban a tardar en casarse nunca lograron adivinar quien eran, pero tenían la sospecha de que los hermanos Fujimaru habían sido los ganadores, que fueran ellos los que pagaran aquella celebración no tenia nada que ver en la sospecha, ni menos sus sonrisas cómplices y lo avergonzada que se veía Mash al mirarlos después de que se enteraran de la rifa.


End file.
